bring it back
by yeah-names-ella
Summary: it's about these 5 girls and 5 boys and they get to know each other, end up falling in love but will there be a happy ending?


It's in the middle of summer, and i moving over to Mullingar in Ireland, next to my mate Niall. My mum is really close to his, so we decided to move near , my mum, my mate and my little sister was waiting for our flight number to be called so we could go to the plane. I was taking my mate Sophie with me, so i don't get bored on the way. This other family sat down next to us.

My mum started to talk to them, and they was going over to Mullingar too. My mum introduced me and Sophie to her son, Louis. It was awkward at first, because we didn't know what to say, but then Louis asked if we wanted to go to the arcade. We started talking about all random things, just getting to know each other. Then my little sister ran down to join in. "Go away" i said to her. She then ran off crying. "Abit harsh" Louis said to me. "Yeah i suppose" i replied. *do do do, the flight to Mullingar has been delayed* the woman said over the microphone "Great" Louis said , i laughed.

We went back over to our mum's, and these men came round with blankets for us to use to sleep with. Me, Louis and Sophie slept on benches far away from our parents. "i need the toilet" my little sister said to us. "I'll take her" Sophie replied back. When Sophie went, Louis came and sat next to me, he got my hand and put this note in it. It said...

** Ella, i want to keep in touch, i really like you. I don't want to leave you knowing that we are never going to speak again. So here's my number 07765432194 as soon as we get off the plane and go our separate ways, i want you to text me.**

**Louis xxx**

I looked up at him, he smiled at me. Sophie came back from the toilet with Mia. Mia went back to my mum and went straight to sleep. I gave Sophie the note to read, without Louis noticing. She read it, looked at me and laughed. It went all quiet because everyone was asleep.

I broke the silence and asked Sophie and Louis if they wanted to play truth or dare. They both said yes. Louis went first, "Sophie, truth or dare?" "Dare" Sophie said. Louis stopped to think. "ok, I've got mouse in my bag, i dare you to go and put mouse in someone's hair, and it can't be our parents" Sophie took the mouse, went quite far down, and put the mouse in someone's hair. The person started to move, Sophie ran, and hid under one of the benches. Me and Louis pretended we was asleep, as the man got up to look around. He sat back down, and went back to sleep.

Sophie tiptoed back. "ok, it's my turn now. Louis truth or dare?" Sophie said. "Dare" Louis replied. " i dare you to...to kiss Ella" it went silent for a bit then Sophie said "oh and it has to be on the lips" We both looked up at her. "come on, im waiting, oh and you have to do it proper not this quick kiss then sit down stuff" Sophie laughed. Louis stood up, held his hand out to pull me up. I took his hand looking all shy and stood up. Louis put his hands on my waist; i then put my arms around his neck *it was quite awkward since it was a dare and we was in the middle of a airport*. He looked at me and smiled, then tilted his head and leaned in. I could feel his warm breath getting closer to my lips sending a shiver down my spine, then i felt his lips touch mine. After we pulled away he just looked at me, i took my arms from around his neck, then he took his hands from my waist, and we sat back down acting like nothing happened. "awww, that was cute, Louis you should sit here next to her, you can't just kiss then pretend nothing has happened gosh." Sophie said as she got up. Louis looked at her then got up as he didn't have a choice and he sat next to me. It got a bit awkward between us but then we started to talk again. It was about 2:30am i said "i think it's best if we go to sleep" They both nodded. "Before we do i need to ask Ella something. "Ella i know this is early and suff like we've just met and stuff but...will...will you go out with me?" Louis asked. "erm" i stopped and looked at him in shock then came out with "...yeah ok" "awww" Sophie shouted waking a few people up, as the gave us dirty looks before going back to sleep "shhhh" i said. Louis put his arm around me, then we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
